<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>hot and cold by sendurlocation</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28502097">hot and cold</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sendurlocation/pseuds/sendurlocation'>sendurlocation</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Dick Pics, Fucking, M/M, Minecraft, Praise Kink, Smut, Temperature Play, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), We are all Irrelevant.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:06:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28502097</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sendurlocation/pseuds/sendurlocation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>clay and george explore temperature play.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>139</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>hot and cold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Beautiful."</p><p>The low voice of his significant other echoed through their dimly lit room. as he felt the cool, moist feeling of an ice cube sliding along his smooth and pale skin. whimpers and moans escaped George's lips as he felt water droplets sliding down his chest, the ice cube melting from the warmth of his body heat.</p><p>"So beautiful." Clay purred out, moving the solidified liquid along his boyfriend's skin. Watching as it melted and dripped down, creating a pool of water on his stomach. It was the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen. "you're so beautiful." he leaned in to whisper into George's ear, letting out a hot breath as he did.</p><p>The contrast between the warmth of his breath and the cold ice cube sent tingles down George's spine. He arched his back and let a moan escape his lips. Before the moan could even fully slip from his tongue, he felt his boyfriend trap his lips into an intoxicating kiss. As they kissed he felt the ice cube explore every inch of his chest; over his nipples, down to his stomach, right above his cock that was craving attention. </p><p>"Fuck." The british man moaned into the kiss as he felt the coolness of a water droplet land on his manhood. He pulled away from the locking of lips and looked into Clay's eyes. Begging for him to touch him without speaking a single word. His expression alone spoke for him; touch me, fuck me, ruin me, make me feel good. It told Clay all of his dirty little secrets. All the places George needed to be touched in.</p><p>"Like this?" Clay asked and wrapped his cool fingers around George's shaft. He looked him dead in the eyes as he started to stroke him slowly. He loved to watch as he made his boy fall apart with the most simple touches. Something no one else could do. George moaned out and his head went back in pleasure, his fingers gripping the sheets. Holding on for dear life as Clay worked his cock. </p><p>"Faster."</p><p>Was all George could manage to get out. But he really meant so much more; faster, harder, more, i need more, fuck me. Clay heard it in his voice. It was drenched in need and desire. He reached over and grabbed another ice cube, slipping it into his mouth, and smirking. Then he leaned down and took the tip of George's cock into his mouth. "Fuck." George swore clenching the streets even tighter, his toes curling, he was already so close to orgasm. The cool sensation so close to sending him over the edge.</p><p>Clay knew this. He knew George's cues. When he was close to orgasm; george would start cursing more, his toes would curl, and so many more tiny details that no one else would pick up on but Clay did. Clay got off on knowing every tiny detail. From analyzing the way George's breathing changes to his signature twitch before he cums. Every little detail and he knew every little thing to send George flying over the edge… And that's exactly what he did. Clay felt four shots of warm cum sent straight down his throat and swallowed without hesitation. Pulling up he looked down at George.</p><p>"Beautiful."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>